<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haven by yeahdeadslow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483017">Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahdeadslow/pseuds/yeahdeadslow'>yeahdeadslow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bad Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahdeadslow/pseuds/yeahdeadslow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This small fic is an extra scene for 3x07 of Bad Girls. This is the episode where Nikki finds out what F*nner did to Helen. </p><p>It's meant to take place after the lifers meeting where Helen tells the camera crew they can't film. </p><p>(Basically I just wrote this to fulfill my craving for Nikki/Helen hugs.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Stewart/Nikki Wade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she often did, Nikki hung back as the rest of the lifers made their way out of the library.</p><p>“I’m glad someone here is keeping their head about these bloody cameras everywhere,” Nikki said, referring the Helen’s refusal to let Fiona film her group’s meeting.</p><p>Helen rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I cannot wait until this is over.”</p><p>Nikki smiled, as Helen started to put papers into her briefcase. Nikki watched her, wondering if she should say what she so desperately needed to. “Helen…” she started.</p><p>Helen looked up. Nikki sighed, and came over to stand in front of her. “I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier. I know that’s not what you needed.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Nikki.”</p><p>“I just felt so… helpless. I still do.”</p><p>“I know.” Their eyes met, searching, as they had earlier that day.</p><p>“Can I do what I should’ve done?” Nikki asked. She took a step closer to Helen. For a moment, Helen thought she was about to kiss her and panicked, knowing she shouldn’t allow it, though she craved it at the same time. </p><p>Instead, Nikki opened her arms and pulled Helen into a hug. Despite wondering if she should categorize this as improper too, Helen melted into the embrace, her arms immediately wrapping around Nikki. </p><p>Nikki could feel her relax, and held her tighter, breathing in her familiar scent. Helen sighed, nestling closer to Nikki’s warmth. Her breathing slowed, as Nikki rubbed her back.</p><p><em>If I could just stay here for the next few hours maybe all will be well,</em> Helen thought. But already her sense of duty was nagging at the back of her brain. She stayed as long as she dared, but soon Nikki felt her pull away, but the reluctance in her movement was clear.</p><p>Still standing close, Helen looked up at Nikki. “Thank you, sweetheart.”</p><p>This intimate term had slipped out without her meaning it to--the effect that being close to this woman had on her. Nikki savoured the words that seemed to linger in the space between them. She smiled at Helen, who smiled back, somewhat sadly.</p><p>Together, they slowly left the room, both regretful to once again leave the temporary haven they could only find together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>